A Valentine Surprise
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: It's Valentine's day and both Ash and Serena might just surprise each other on this day of romance.


**A Valentine Surprise!**

**Hey everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you another Amour shipping fan fiction story. Before we get this story started I want to thank everyone for viewing my first fan fiction story getting over 400 views. Thank you all! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon only this story!**

After getting his second gym badge, Ash and friends returned to Lumiose city to take a break from there Kalos journey, and just in time because Valentine's Day was just around the corner. While Clemont and Bonnie were planning a special dinner for their dad, Ash and Serena were having plans of their own. During the time since they first reunited with each other, both Ash and Serena had begun developing feelings for each other. And since Valentine's Day was just around the corner, they both had special plans to reveal those feelings.

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie, thank you both for helping me out with my surprise gift to Serena." Ash said as he and Pikachu were setting up the Pokémon center for their big night.

"Anytime Ash!" said Bonnie gleefully.

"Yeah anything for you Ash." Clemont said in agreement.

"I just hope I'm ready for tonight. I'm a bit nervous though about telling Serena how I feel about her." Ash said with a bit of worry in his words.

"Don't worry Ash," said Bonnie to the Kanto native "just be yourself, that's what Serena loves about you after all."

"Speaking of Serena, I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her since last night." Said Ash looking around the center. Even though this was a surprise he was hoping Serena was still around so he could show her his surprise.

"Um… well…" Clemont said fiddling with his glasses. The truth was that Serena woke up early that morning and told Clemont and Bonnie not to tell Ash where she was.

"Serena just went out for a walk around the city." Said Bonnie trying to lower any suspicion. Meanwhile, Serena was just walking back to Lumiouse city with her Fennekin in tow holding a basket filled with delicious sweets. She was just walking back from a friend's house who lived just outside the city who helped her bake her deserts for tonight.

"I hope Ash loves the sweets I made for him, don't you Fennekin?" she asked her starter Pokémon.

"Fenn!" barked Fox-like Pokémon. Serena giggled as she was just as excited but nervous about telling Ash how she felt about him.

"After we drop these off at the Pokémon Center, we'll go get that cute dress I saw at the mall and then surprise him by asking him to go see the fireworks tonight and there I will tell him that I love him." She said having it all planed out. As they inched closer to the city a nearby bush started to rustle next two Serena and Fennekin. The two look to see a huge Ursaring spring out of the bush. The two began screaming and ran the other direction with the bear-like Pokémon on their heels. Suddenly, without looking where she was going, Serena fell over a rock and scraped her knee.

"Ow!" The strawberry blonde said as she suddenly looked up forgetting that the Ursaring was right behind her. She soon began to cry out for help when Fennekin came out using her strongest Ember attack (A/N: Yes Serena's Fennekin is a girl) and scared off the bear. "Thank you Fennekin." Thanked Serena as she tried to get herself up but quickly fell. Fennekin stood there in worry for her master. "Fennekin we're near Lumiouse city, do you think you can go and get help?" she asked as her Fennekin now had a determined look on her face and went off to fetch help. It was starting to get late and Ash was now pacing in the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Where could she be?" Ash asked now worried about his childhood friend.

"Don't worry Ash," said Clemont "I'm sure she's on her way." Soon a Fennekin came through the door and ran to Ash.

"Fenn, Fennekin!" said the little fox.

"Fennekin!" said Ash knowing it was Serena's "Where's Serena?" he asked. Soon Fennekin ran the other direction wanting Ash to follow her. Ash soon put on his hat, and backpack, as Pikachu hoped on his shoulder. "Guys I'll be back, I think Serena is in trouble." He said as the others nodded and he ran after Fennekin. It was starting to get dark and Serena was starting to get scared. "Fennekin, where are you?" she asked herself thinking her Pokémon would be back with help by now. Suddenly she heard a nearby bush rustle as she started to get scared. "Oh no, the Ursaring is back." She said as tears started to come down her eyes.

"Serena?" a voice asked. She looked up to see where the voice came from and standing before her was Ash.

"Ash!" she said as she tried to stand up and wanted to hug him but the pain in her leg dragged her back down.

"Serena, you're leg!" Ash said with worry about her. "Don't worry I'll fix it." He said as he placed his backpack down and pulled out an all too familiar handkerchief. "Here." He said as he rapped it around her leg. "Now let me try my spell again." Ash said as he motioned his hand over her leg. "Pain, pain go away!" Serena tried once again to get up but once again fell down.

"It's no use Ash, I still can't get up." Serena said now on the verge of crying. Ash got up and looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Serena, how many times do I have to tell you?" he asked. "Never give up until the end." He then extended his hand down for her to reach. She took his hand and then was pulled into Ash's protected arms, but this time he hugged her back. "Serena I was so worried about you." Ash said calmly when he pulled her out of the hug and saw her face growing red with blush.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have this huge surprise waiting for you back at the Pokémon Center, and I was waiting for you but you didn't show up." Said the Kanto native.

"I'm sorry," said Serena "I didn't mean to scare you. Wait, did you say surprise?" she than asked as Ash suddenly remembered what he said gasped.

"Oh well." He sighed "Well how about we back so I can show you?" he asked as he placed Serena's arm on his back so she could stand.

"Okay." Serena said giggling at how such a gentleman Ash was. As they just got into the city, Ash broke the silence "You know this is kind of like when we were kids."

"Hmm?" Serena asks in confusion.

"The day we first met." Ash responded.

"Oh yeah, I remember, you helped me get back to the campsite." Said Serena remembering that magical moment for her. Soon the two along with their Pokémon, finally arrived at the Pokémon Center where Clemont and Bonnie and Dedenne were waiting for them.

"Ash, Serena you're back!" exclaimed Bonnie as she ran over to her 'sister' and gasped. "Big Sis, your leg!" Then she looked closer to see the handkerchief, the same one she showed everyone after Ash's first gym battle. "Serena, is that?"

"Yes Bonnie," said Serena looking up at Ash "Ash saved my life again." Ash just smiled as Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Ash, we have to get going." Said Clemont as they began to walk out the center.

"Good luck Ash." Bonnie whispered as she ran out to catch up to his brother. Soon Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff came out.

"Excuse me you two, your table is waiting." She said as she escorted them over to their table.

"Table?" asked Serena in confusion.

"You'll see." Said Ash. Serena was able to stand on her own now that the pain went away but still had a limp in her step so Ash asked Nurse Joy to slow down. They soon came to a balcony that had a table and two chairs, with a flower vase looking out into the city. Serena gasped at this.

"Oh Ash." She said as Ash helped her to her seat and gave a nod to Nurse Joy. "Ash, did you plan this all for me?"

"You could say that," Ash said "Bonnie and I did all the decorations down stairs for something special for us later and Clemont did all the cooking, but I came up with all your favorite meals." Soon Nurse Joy came out with the food and they started eating. When they finished their dinner, Serena spoke up.

"Wow Ash, that was amazing, I wish we had some deserts." Soon Serena reached down and felt nothing. "Oh no!" she said as she was look down everywhere.

"What? What is it?" Ash asked.

"The thing is I made these special sweets for you as my Valentine's day present for you, but…" Before Serena could finish Fennekin and Pikachu came up with a basket. "My basket!" she said as she soon took the basket and thanking them. She than opened the basket to reveal delicious pastries, macaroons, and chocolates.

"Wow Serena! You made all these?" Ash said with his mouth now drooling. Serena giggled and nodded. "Hey you know what let's let all of our Pokémon enjoy this." Ash said with Serena nodding calling for her Fennekin to come on her lap, Pikachu coming on to Ash's shoulder and Ash calling out Frokie and Fletchling. Soon all six of them began enjoying Serena's sweet deserts until they we're full. "Now let me show you part two of my surprise." Ash said as they walked back down to the loby. When they got their Serna saw what she didn't notice when she first came into the Pokémon Center with Ash. There were flowers, hearts, red, pink, and white steamers.

"Oh Ash." Said Serena. Soon the light went down and colorful ones replaced them with slow music playing.

"Serena, may I have this dance?" Ash asked offering her his hand. Serena giggled and this and took his hand.

"Of course Ash." She said as they began to dance. There was a bigger one inside the ground floor of the Lumiouse gym the Pokémon Center was mostly empty. As they continue to dance they both began to think the same thing.

_Well here it goes… _Thought Ash

_Well here it goes… _Thought Serena

"Ash…" said Serena

"Serena…" said Ash

"There's something I want to tell you." The both said at the same time. The started blushing when they spoke at the same time.

"No you first." Said Serena

"Okay." Said Ash as he took a deep breath. _Here we go. _He thought, "Serena, ever since we first reunited I began to have these feelings for you, but I didn't want to say them right away fearing it could jeopardize our friendship."

"Ash, what are you trying to say?" Serena asked in confusion. Then she got her answer when Ash gave her a sudden kiss on the lips.

"I love you Serena." He said. Serena eyes began watering hearing all this coming from Ash's heart and soon gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Oh, Ash I love you too!" she cried out. "I had those same feelings and thoughts about you too that I was scared too, but now I'm glad we both love each other and… oh Ash." She said as she gave him another deep kiss. Nurse Joy, Wigglytuff and Ash and Serena's Pokémon smiled. Nurse Joy than looked at the clock and gasped knowing what the time was.

"Excuse me you two." She said politely "But the fireworks show is about to start in a minute, if you want to go see them."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash and Serena said simultaneously.

"Come on Serena lets go see the fireworks, Pikachu you and the others come too." Ash said taking Serena's hand as they walked out and found a bench where they can see the fireworks. As they continued to see the fireworks Ash and Serena looked at each other.

"Happy Valentine's day Serena." Said Ash

"Happy Valentine's day Ash." Said Serena as they both gave each other another kiss knowing this was the best day ever.

**Whoo that was sure long. Over 2,000 words and eight pages. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all had a Happy Valentine's day. I started typing this on Friday and now finished it on Sunday. So please leave you reviews and comments on this story.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


End file.
